


70 years cold

by AGirlAngela



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 这么多年了，他还是经常感到不可思议。我怎么会没有发现呢。当时怎么会没有发现呢。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bgm-vivi](https://music.163.com/song/22654572?userid=253442679)

Steve发现Bucky没事爱望着天空（或者随便什么地方）发呆。一块在店里打工那会儿，老板本来分配两个人当收银员，却发现某人经常拿着某女顾客粉色卫生巾开始放空，全然不顾对面女孩脸已经红成了番茄。  
Steve拉起自己的台板赶过去捅人的时候，只见一排女顾客半懵逼半花痴地跟着Bucky发愣，十几张脸一起对准这边张望。在喧闹的卖场里，充斥了叫喊声，零钱的叮当声和刷条形码的“哔哔”的电音，却只有这一个收银台被按了暂停键似的鸦雀无声且纹丝不动，说不出的诡异。  
他毫不犹豫地上去狠狠给了那人的后背一掌，然后看他跟军人得令一样吓得绷紧了身体。  
他在那人耳边轻声吐槽。  
“帅哥，用点儿心行不行？我可是托关系才把我们弄进来的。”  
说着他对着掏出钱包却一直没找到机会付款的女顾客抱歉地笑了笑。面瘫帅哥在这时同样牵了牵嘴角，柜台前一排女顾客一个接一个做晕倒或抽气状。  
得，又收获一批女粉丝。

后来Bucky被派往仓库清点产品。  
Steve当然也要求一起调过来，为此还特意给老板秀了一下自己手臂上的肌肉。他还怕老板嫌不够要撩上衣，那个长得尖嘴猴腮、身材瘦小的老板及时制止了他。  
这学校的健身馆可不是白去的。

他记得他把人领进门的时候老板就眼睛一亮，把两个人拉到一边换上了印着卖场logo的蓝色马甲，Bucky还把棕色的乱发简单抓了把拿橡皮筋扎成了一小揪。  
两个人的骨架活脱脱像把土到掉渣的工作服撑出了时装男模之气势，老板志得意满，Chris一边扫码一边和Buck吐槽现在的年轻男孩都傻不愣登你没看上个顾客举了罐root beer问我是不是啤酒，简直大字不识，不认真读书跑出来喝什么酒。  
然后对着眼前的妹子粲然一笑，她脸刷得红了，从旁边的货物架上抓了一大把士力架。“这，这个我也要了！”

唉，他们的前台收银之黄金时代，竟然就这么过去了。

所以说大学生还是要上课的。  
他们上《犯罪学》的时候总是窝在后排。教授声音很响，Steve负责记笔记，Bucky趴在桌上睡觉。  
“…考虑到强奸嫌疑人未到刑事处罚年龄，警察仅对其进行批评教育无罪释放，小女孩的父母要求进行赔偿…”  
Steve看了一眼窗外。教室很大，落地窗外高高的杉树尽收眼底，遒劲有力的树干被教学楼前的狂风吹得左右摇晃，长势茂密的墨绿色树叶随着它疯狂地往各个方向颤抖，像急于逃脱枝条的束缚的振翅蝴蝶。  
Steve想起了什么似的回头，把Bucky连帽衫的帽子给他戴上了。结果帽子一罩到头发上Bucky就睁开了眼睛，眼眸乌黑发亮，目光清明，像一只猎豹。  
“…小男孩于是持刀砍杀了女孩的母亲，且声称自己还未到刑法处罚年龄，没有犯罪…”

他们后来在Steve家看电视，Steve偶然提起了这个问题。  
他从厨房洗了一盆李子过来（他的伙伴不知道为什么对这种水果情有独钟），放到茶几上。他换了几个台，忽然想起来似的说，你觉得小孩儿犯罪要不要惩罚？  
Bucky舒服地在蜷在沙发里，跟只猫一样，抬了抬眼皮没有立即回答。  
Steve说，我觉得还是不应该。怎么说呢，总觉得小孩会做出这种事，和社会和他周围的成人分不开啊，光惩罚小孩怎么回事？社会有病让孩子吃药？  
Bucky静静地说，“强奸，还杀人，当然该死。”  
“所以你还是听课了啊，还逼我替你记笔记？一如既往地诈啊，jerk。”  
“还是一如既往地有正义感和同情心啊，punk。”

大三课不多，没有课的工作日Bucky永远在打工赚外块（当然，从来不是全天的，大概人太懒）。这也就意味着Steve永远在陪他打工。Bucky家其实条件很好，Steve经常去做客，觉得自己仿佛庶民到皇宫觐见，农民工进城，自己的小破屋比起这幢郊区小洋房实在不够看。Buck父母亲都是非常儒雅的人，穿着得体正式，笑起来眼角会起皱，声音非常温柔。Steve看他们一家三口总有一种出戏到贵族家庭的感觉。明显彼此都很用情，却说话克制而礼貌，仿佛小心翼翼在维护着脆弱的平衡。  
Bucky赚的钱从不自己花，全存在银行里。他们的小洋房后面还有一个带喷泉的草坪，几乎都是Bucky（当然还加上Steve）在护理。  
Bucky妈妈显然更愿意请人打理，却拗不过Bucky的坚持，每次两个小男孩跪在草坪上拔草的时候，她就躲在白色的窗帘后面一脸担心地偷偷张望，胸口的银项链反射的光一闪一闪的，无心地暴露了她的位置。  
Bucky在帮家里干活的时候显得特别开心和活泼，不像和他们说话时那么内敛。这可能也是他母亲狠不下心来让他停下的原因。  
大概也是出于相似的心理，Steve在他们家总是受到贵宾级待遇，回家的时候手上总拎着东西，有时候是书，有时候是Bucky父亲出差带回来的一部分土特产。  
所以他们有很多东西是一式两份的。两个大学生，也算有一把年纪了，偶尔还打电话玩“我现在随便给你读一段书你猜是哪一本哪一页上面的”这种小学生才玩的游戏。  
“我在‘小白宫’前除草，万恶的政客…”  
“Steve，你刚刚拔的是向日葵，是棵苗子，还没长出来。”  
“…”  
他们一家子似乎极少直接表达关心和爱意。就像Bucky总是在打工一样，他妈妈总是在不知不觉间做许多事。像是把Bucky的裤子补好，或者是第二天天气预报显示下雨的时候往他书包里放进一把伞之类。  
这些事情只有在Steve指出来的时候Bucky才发现。他的母亲仿佛那只半夜偷偷出现的修鞋铺的精灵，生怕被人发现。  
他们一家人就这样，玩着一个“我爱你，却不让你知道”的游戏。  
好像几个胆怯善良的陌生人，保持着距离，计算着步程，组成一个缓缓转动的圈。

Steve从“小白宫”出来的时候，Bucky总会跟着出来送一程。他们舍不得告别，说好送到这条路尽头，又拐到另一条路上，于是只好再次约定只送到这条路尽头，就这么一起走过一条条街，出门的时候还只是夕阳西下，不知不觉就走到了天黑。Till the end of all lines.  
嘿，Steve说，往上看。  
他们头顶是一片童话般的梦幻星空。璀璨的星辰像是颗颗闪烁的银色钻石，夜幕就是衬托它们的深蓝天鹅绒。

Steve往旁边伸出手，抓住的却是一块布料。他都忘了，Bucky喜欢穿高领子、连帽衫和长袖子，一定要把自个儿裹得跟个沙漠里的旅人一样。于是乎他拽住了一只衣服袖子。  
Bucky没什么表情，身体却在轻轻摇晃。这小子，明显在憋笑。  
他放开手，抬手弄乱了Bucky的头发。

结果他们直接走到了Steve家门口。  
“你爸妈肯定很无语，你坐公交，早点回去吧。”  
他看着Bucky走向了他们家公寓楼前的公交站牌，却没停下来，又往后走了一个车身的距离。他一个人坐车的时候有这个习惯，有一次他们一起等车，Bucky甚至是走到后面，发现他在旁边又牵着他往前走到了站牌正前方。  
上车前，Bucky冲他敬了个礼跳上了车，他好笑地对着车屁股回了一个。  
他在公寓门口目送车拐了个弯，直到看不见了才把双手插兜里上了楼，嘴里哼起了最近很红的God Knows I Tried的调子。

他睡觉前接了Bucky一个电话。电话那边的人好像稀里糊涂迷迷瞪瞪的，说是想听听他的声音。  
Bucky其实很怕孤独，偶尔要Steve哄着才能睡觉。这是他为数不多的，会示弱的时候。Steve会陪着他说话，叫他想象自己就在身边，或者他们牵着手。他这时候会不自觉握紧自己空空的右手。  
熬到大学毕业吧。他说。大学毕业我们就找房子一起住。他知道Buck家里多重视这个孩子，还不忍心这么快把人抢过来。还得先自立。最重要的是，人还没搞定。  
Bucky从未给过他一个正面的回复。  
我正在存钱，很快。Steve又说。  
只听对面人的声音越来越低沉轻柔，好像马上就要沉沉睡去。  
“Steve.”  
“嗯。”  
“I love you.”


	2. （中）

他们home room开班会的时候请了个老师开讲座。  
老师是心理健康教育中心主任，给他们看了个抑郁症患者的视频，还介绍了很多数据。  
“每三分钟，这个世界上就有一个人选择结束自己的生命…”  
他们最后应老师的要求，每一个人在一张小纸片上写上自己的烦恼交上去。  
Steve煞有介事地写，我要跟我男朋友长相厮守（这好像不是烦恼而是愿望，谁管他）。为了不让人看出来，作为一个大老爷们儿他还特意使用了可爱的幼圆字体，罢了还在后面加了个爱心，故意造成这张纸出自一个恋爱中的女孩之手的假象。我什么时候变得这么变态了，捂脸。  
老师把讲台上的纸团搅和成一团，从中抽出了一张，打开后，脸色瞬间褪去血色，变得惨白。她颤抖不安地一个字一个字念了出来。  
“如果想自杀了怎么办？”然后尴尬地笑了笑。  
班上安静了半刻，接着传来窃窃私语和几声讥笑。  
“这，开玩笑的吧。”  
“有这么坑老师的吗？”  
老师在哄闹声中渐渐平息了下来。  
“嗯，那个，真有类似的烦恼的话，可以，可以来那个心理咨询室，地址册子上都有的。”

“你说那一张纸条，会不会是真的？”Steve在第二天赶往打工地点的时候问Bucky。  
“谁知道。”  
Steve紧紧皱起了眉头。Bucky用手指戳了戳他眉间的褶皱。  
“怎么了经常解救被欺负的低年级小朋友的超级英雄先生，要是真的你要怎么办?”  
“要是我真的能找到这个人，我就到他身边开导他，叫他千万不要这样想。”  
“要是没用呢？”  
“那就每天劝他，直到他放弃这样的想法。”  
“那我们就只能走到这里了。”  
“啥？”  
“他要是到70岁还好不了你岂不是陪他到70，我等不了。不好意思，我们就走到这里吧。”  
“你小子！”  
Steve跳到Bucky身上，右手卡住了他脖子。  
Bucky笑着喊起了饶命饶命，我输了我输了。  
可奇怪，他们似乎也就这么在一起了。  
没有人说开始。就这么自然而然。

Steve去找Bucky的时候他正在收拾东西。  
很多书和旧衣服被收拾齐整装在了一个个纸箱里，箱子上用工整的字体清楚地标明了物品的种类和数量，铺满了他房间的地板。  
“你也帮帮忙，用胶带把每个箱子封封好。”  
他们就这么忙了一个下午，两个人都大汗淋漓。Bucky从冰箱里拿出两罐冰啤，一边往箱子上写寄信地址。Steve把啤酒贴在额头上消暑，凑上前来看了一眼。好像都是寄到福利机构和孤儿院的。  
“我是被收养的孩子。”  
Bucky说，手上不停，连头也不抬，只见扎好的棕色头发在脑壳后面轻晃。  
“我生父是我父亲的弟弟。不是每一个人都像我这么幸运的。这些东西旧了一点但还能用。”  
他写了半天发现没有回应。  
他一抬头发现Steve已经站到了他面前，笑得温柔而骄傲。  
“Yep, that's the person I fell in love with.”  
Steve帅气的脸凑上前来，Bucky在原地坐着，接受了这个柔情缠绵，却与情色毫无关联的亲吻。

他从厕所洗手出来，发现几秒前出去的人站到阳台上去了。  
大冬天的，竟然穿个白色衬衫和牛仔裤就出去吹风，也不怕冻死。还立着领子，简直是笑话。  
这里可是美国北部啊北部，一年四季都宛如寒冬腊月你家那大频率空调管不着阳台。特别是关了门的阳台。  
从这里可以清晰地看到某人性感矫健的背部线条。Steve抱着手臂看了一会儿，发现Bucky呼出的不是白气，而是烟雾。  
接下来的画面简直像某个黑白默片的慢镜头。  
他一步步走近，上去拉开了通往阳台的门。手指间的香烟隐约闪着火光，升腾起的烟雾间对面人的眉眼模糊了起来。如烟如火，仿佛某种祭奠。他在看不分明的脸上寻找和从前的不同。成熟了啊。  
一阵风吹走了烟雾，眼前出现的男人回过了头，他的衬衫总是像被反复冲洗过，颜色似乎一次比一次淡，却永远洗不褪、洗不尽。那双灰蓝色的眼睛直直地看向他，让他有一种胸口被穿透的错觉。  
Bucky的手摸上了他的脸颊，抓了抓他阳光下麦子似的金发，滑过他因为突然的温度差眯起来的眼眶，最后停在他常含笑意的嘴角，在他脸上划出一道水痕。他洗过的手没擦，还是湿的，已经吹得发红了。  
他一开口，仿佛默片突然添上了声音，Steve觉得自己一口气从海底浮上了水面。  
“又变帅了。”Bucky低声说。

他们大学的生物科学研究院举世闻名，近来出了一件大事。据说有一位富翁要求研究室把自己的身体冰冻起来，储存在冷柜中。他年事已高且举目无亲，对自己现在的生活已经失去兴趣了，愿意用自己的资产投资蓬勃发展的“冬眠”技术，让自己能有机会看一看几十年后的世界。  
他们在食堂吃饭的时候，Bucky拿叉子插起他们学校以又硬又冷还带血著称的牛排问，你怎么看？  
Steve对着面前那块肉和不断滴下来的血，心不在焉地说，  
“你是说冬眠？”  
“一个人毫无意识，浑身冰冷，期间会发生什么都是不确定的，说句实话，那和死有什么区别。”  
“各项生命体征比平常状态下的弱而已，还是活着的。”  
“Nah, I don't think so. 植物人也是，直接拔管子不就好了，这种日子有什么好过的。”说着甩了叉子，两手交叉到脑后，以椅子后两只腿作平衡点前后晃荡起来。  
“要是我，就早早自我了结。”  
Steve看了他半晌，半开玩笑地说，  
“就不能为我活下去？”  
Buck坐正了，正色道，“我试试。”  
又道，“不过我未必坚持得了太久，你得给我一个时限。”  
Steve忍笑。“那就70年吧。”  
“好啊。“  
顿了三秒，两个人同时喷了出来，捧腹大笑。

Bucky住院了。  
他在小白宫楼顶修热水器的时候竟然失身坠了下来，双脚被楼下晒的被子缠住，堪堪止住了落势，但左臂从楼顶一路刮擦，重重撞上了晒衣的铁杆，人和杆子、被子一起坠地。他父母亲都正好不在家，否则也不会让他上去干这样的活。他不省人事，挂着血肉模糊的手臂在被子上躺到父母回家发现他。奇迹般地，Bucky性命无碍，手臂却是保不住了。

Steve发现自己活了二十几年，从未这么冷静。手术期间他不眠不休，在Bucky被推出手术室推进病房，麻醉失效缓缓醒来的整个过程中一直陪在身边。  
他只有一次，在去上厕所的时候头一晕就栽倒在了地上，足有十秒钟没有意识。醒来他看了一眼表，起身，发现整个世界都在飞速旋转，他于是又蹲了五分钟，才站起身。他已经三天没有睡觉，而刚刚这五分钟里，他终于哭了出来。不声不响，也没有眼泪。一个男人无力却痛彻心扉的呜咽，仅此而已。  
Bucky醒来的时候，发现Steve在轻轻抚弄他的头发。看到他醒来也没有任何惊讶，看了一眼阳光明媚的窗外，把手罩到了他眼睛上边。  
“再睡一会儿吧。”  
Bucky再醒，就想起身。Steve帮他在背后垫了一个枕头。他想说话，嗓子却是哑的，Steve从桌子上给他倒了一杯水，伺候着他慢慢喝了起来。这期间，他对Bucky空空的袖管置若罔闻，且对每一个动作都熟练异常，好像做了几千几百次。  
“我妈呢？”  
“之前一直在和医生护士说话，现在回去给你拿换洗衣服了。”  
“Steve?”  
“嗯？”  
“我想回家养，好不好?”  
他撒娇的时候，Steve和他的父母哪有一件事不肯为他做的。  
不要说是星星月亮，这时候，只要Buck一句话，Steve的命都会给他。

到毕业典礼那天，Bucky的义肢已经使用地相当熟练了，他的学士服就是自己穿的。他们在每一颗梧桐树下、每一座教学楼，甚至每一个他们已经搞不清雕了什么的抽象雕塑前面拥抱和拍照。  
在正校门拍照的时候Bucky狠狠拥住了他，在他耳边说，  
“你要成为一个了不起的大人啊！”  
Steve笑了。“你也是。”  
“我爸妈还等着你当他们儿子呢。”  
“不已经是了？”他说着搅乱了Bucky的头发。  
Buck还破天荒地从他一直嗤之以鼻的校名礼品店里买了…价值三块钱的信封和信纸。  
“您真大方。”  
“哈哈。我去趟厕所。”

Bucky Barnes在这一天失踪。半小时后，Steve在厕所发现了被脱下的一套学士服。


	3. （下）

20 years later

Steve站在距离公交站牌一个车身的地方。  
这么多年了，Steve还是喜欢公共交通，尤其喜欢站在那个靠后的位置。  
每次一辆公交车停下，后面的排气管会正对着这里，有毒的废气会直接喷到脸上，最后被通通吸进肺里。  
这么多年了，他还是经常感到不可思议。我怎么会没有发现呢。  
当时怎么会没有发现呢。

他和Bucky父母一起去报案的时候，派出所里的人个个神情肃穆。他们被所长带进一间小小的办公室里，采光并不好，有点昏暗。所长把台灯打开，在桌上被照亮的一处放下了一份信。  
信封一角，是他们学校的logo。

这是一封自白书，陈述了笔者13岁时的“犯罪”事实。13岁那年，其父强奸一名幼女，用手枪逼迫自己的孩子将幼女掐死，抛尸海上。少年后来自首，对于强奸、杀人供认不讳，因其未至刑事处罚年龄，且尸首不存难以定罪，仅仅在管教所收容教育2年。2年内，其父被幼女父母索要赔款，四处躲藏，且期间酗酒成性，最终酒精中毒死亡。  
15岁从管教所出来时，少年的监护人换成了伯父，即其父亲的兄长。  
最后结语是错蒙父母、师友和恋人的好意与关爱，行文决绝，大有以死谢罪的意思。  
Bucky的母亲当时就崩溃地瘫倒在地。

由于案情太过于匪夷所思，警方没有大肆宣扬和搜寻，最后只得到一条不能算线索的线索，说有人目击到他在大学侧门上了一辆出租车。  
后续调查表明，该学生有严重的自残、自杀倾向，曾于一年前的某日夜晚割腕自杀，被父母亲送至医院，多亏救治及时才免于失血过多而亡。Steve发现这件事发生在Bucky和他一起拔草，后来晚上打电话给他的那天。  
医疗记录表明其手臂上有诸多划痕，脖颈也有深深浅浅的掐痕，痕迹大小疑似本人所为。  
警方对其人坠楼事件进行了重新翻案调查，最后也确立为自杀跳楼事件。  
首先，晒衣铁杆上有明显的深刻抓痕，似坠楼时狠命抓住留下的痕迹，与当时社区民警记录下来的“撞到铁杆”不符。且该家庭长期使用一楼电子热水器，屋顶的太阳能热水器年久失修，“为修热水器爬楼”不符逻辑。警方推断是家人护子心切替孩子隐瞒了真相。  
调查到了这里，也没有进行下去的必要了。一个成年人，在神志清醒的情况下一走了之，不能算作失踪案件。警方认为他可能去了海边或者其他地方结果了自己，也就不再帮忙搜查。至于他父亲的案件，死无对证，和当时的案子有关的人员一阵唏嘘。

  
Bucky爸爸妈妈说，Bucky每一次都和他们说，这是最后一次了，这真的是最后一次了。他们也总是愿意相信的。  
他们从前总是整夜、整夜地守着他。在Bucky遇上Steve之后，睡眠几乎恢复了正常。他们总算松了一口气。  
他在Steve面前总是要表现自己最好的状态，为了和他在一起时表现正常，就为了这么半天的时间，剩下的半天他可能需要一直呆在床上。一个月里也总有几天身体会垮掉，需要连续几天卧床休息。他们总是告诉Steve这是他们的家庭传统，一个月陪家里人呆几天，旅游也好打扫卫生也罢，一家人安静地呆上几天。  
而Bucky起不来床的那几天，他们会把衣服，擦身的湿毛巾和脸盆，还有一日三餐都送到床边，然后忧心地一起坐到沙发上等他好转。Bucky有时候会让爸爸妈妈开着门在客厅互相聊天，自己闭目养神。  
“但你们还是要说话，我喜欢听你们的声音。”  
他说，我正在好转，每一个月难受的时间越来越少了。  
我要和Steve在一起。  
我要为他活下去。所以爸爸妈妈，别担心了。  
他们当然愿意相信。作为父母，怎么可能不希望孩子转好。

却还是失算了。  
那天他抱着淌血的手腕，对他们说，爸爸妈妈对不起，这是最后一次了。  
那天，他整只手臂都看不出原来的样子，他那样疼，却说，爸爸妈妈，我最后一秒抓住铁杆子了。这是最后一次了。  
他艰难地抬起胳膊，他们看到底下没剩几块好皮上，可以模模糊糊辨认出用美工刀刻出的这么几个字：  
I'm sorry. I love you.  
爸爸妈妈，我要和Steve在一起。我爱他。  
他妈妈眼泪当场就下来了。  
他们想，这一次一定没事。这孩子在最后一秒选择了他爱的人们。  
他会幸福的。  
他会好的。  
我们会看到他长大成人，成家立业，或许和Steve养一个孩子。  
所以那天晚上他躺在医院里，空着一只胳膊，对他们说，爸爸妈妈，我想回家。  
他们说，好。  
他们怎么舍得不提他隐瞒一切呢，他们怎么舍得不答应他的任何要求呢，又怎么舍得因为担心，把他永远关在房间里呢。  
这是他们最爱的孩子，这是他们唯一的孩子。

这么多年里，Steve总在本地教堂里碰到一位在低头祈祷的老人。  
那人仿佛一块石头，在圣乐里一动不动。他后来总喜欢和老人坐在同一排，觉得莫名心安。他学着老人的样子低头，流着泪静静地在心里一次次默念同一句话。  
像一句戴罪之人发自心底的忏悔，又像一句情人之间缠绵悱恻的情话。  
I'm sorry, too.  
And I love you, too.

  
Steve在这20年的时光里，陆陆续续跑了许多地方，也做了许多事情。他和同一个大学的心理学系和社会学系的同学们合开了一家心理咨询与研究中心，还开辟了求救热线，在他们大学里拉起了横幅。  
办公地点在本市偏一些的郊区，地租便宜，所以地方很大。他们经常开设相关心理课程，各种互助会也相继成型。他当年穿着西装人模狗样到处拉赞助跑场地。那些个老板很喜欢他的想法，也喜欢身边有一个年轻帅小伙儿陪他们打高尔夫泡温泉。  
他半夜回来还会和合伙人一起规划公司未来，他们几个二十几岁的男孩们一笔一划画出了公司蓝图，并一点一点让其化成了现实。  
他干起活来跟头牛一样，有时候到了不要命的程度，平日里又不像他们一样出去飙车泡妞，同事开玩笑地说他简直像在被罚做community service的少年犯一样。简直像在赎什么罪。  
下班的时候人人都会习惯性喊上一句，  
“老兄，今天又在洗刷罪业了？我们先下了！”

如今他作为公司的老人，很受拥戴，那些个创业的伙伴也都听他的。  
Steve提出自己这次想到东南亚或者非洲做一个项目，亲自带队。

  
他没来得及换衣服，西装革履地挤沙丁鱼罐头一样的公车去了“小白宫”。  
进门就闻到了一阵甜腻的香气。  
“妈。”  
“来了？”Bucky妈妈围着围裙从厨房里出来，笑脸盈盈。“快过来尝尝我做的布朗尼。”  
“那么急做什么？”Bucky爸爸坐在沙发上翻报纸，声音里也都是笑意。“他每周都来。”  
“我先洗个手。”

“我爸妈还等着你当他们儿子呢。”

他洗了手没擦，站到阳台上，把手晾在外面。疼。真疼，像有无数根针扎在手上。  
和他二十年来心里的痛，和那个人二十年前心里的痛一样。尖锐分明，鲜活如初。

  
Steve下楼的时候打了一辆车。他打开副驾驶的门坐了进去，先报了自家的地址，接着从钱包掏出了一张Bucky的照片。二十年了，他这个习惯从未改变。  
“您好，请问您二十多年前…”  
“这个人我有印象！”  
Steve的手停在原地，而后颤抖着收回。  
“我年轻时候在大学门口载的他，那个时候我还没有白头发呢。多帅气一小伙子，却空了一只袖管，赶着去哪儿的样子。”  
“…然后呢？”  
“然后他要我把他载到桥边。就是海上那个。多远啊我从来没跑过。我也没多想就把他放在哪儿了...”  
Steve头上的血迅速往脚底涌去。他两眼发白，隔着挡风玻璃缓慢前进的车流忽然消失不见。这些年，他的贫血症一直在加重。他头昏眼花，难受地几乎失去知觉。  
"...后来我在附近晃了一圈，实在拉不到人就又回来了，谁知道那个小伙子又打车了。至少有一个小时了，我心想他可别一直在那桥上晃悠吧，不会是想…那个吧。他一上来我也不知道怎么办，当时人小胆子也小，刚开始干这行和乘客也没怎么说过话，劝也不是不劝也不是，好像应该管一管可万一是我弄错了呢。就把车停着一直往后视镜瞥。后来他在镜子里面对着我笑了一下，那笑得叫一个好看啊。而且眼睛里闪着光啊，绝不是一个想死的人眼里会有的光。  
“后来我就按照他要求把他载到飞机场了。  
“我后来经常想着这事儿，时间隔得越长反而记得越清楚。我觉得我这些年也算是见过形形色色的人了，但这一位客人最让我印象深刻，怎么说呢，叫我佩服吧。我上有老下有小，其中一个小孩有抑郁症，怎么说呢，是真苦啊，我知道的，每一天都是活受罪，日日夜夜每一天都在死磕，每一天都是在苦苦捱着，爱他的人跟着他一起难受。  
“那天，他一定非常非常难受和痛苦，却还是选择了活下来。为了他爱的人活下来。我今天，碰到了那个人，是不是？”  
司机说到后面近乎哽咽，一张脸皱成了一团。  
而Steve的把脸埋在手里，已经不能说话了。

某一天，在地球的另一边，前来考察的总裁换了身便服，偶然走入了当地的一个精神健康中心。  
他酒店离这里不远，是徒步走来的，怕自己金发碧眼会惹人注意打扰别人的工作，还带了只黑色帽子，穿了身黑皮夹克。  
他沿着有些破旧的走道走，听到最尽头有人在上课。他再走进几步，发现说话者竟然用的是英语。他靠在墙边偷听，门缝里传来低沉而温柔的母语，在异乡里显得分外亲切和熟悉。  
“我们一定要记住，自杀者在自杀前一秒和我们一模一样。一念之差就是生和死的分别。  
那么反过来说也一样，我们只要愿意往后退那么一点点，或者微微向前伸手去抓住什么，就会发现希望。  
“这件事就像戒毒戒酒一样，哪怕生理上的问题消除了，心里的阴影永远存在。可你坚持一天不复吸，就是这一天的胜利。”  
Steve轻轻推开了一点门，熟悉的声音从门内传来，他像后脑勺猛地挨了一下，愣在原地，而后后背紧紧贴在了门边的墙上，不住地深呼吸。  
门里传来另一个声音，听起来很年轻，有些胆怯。  
“那岂不是很煎熬吗？”  
“是呀。可你哪天说不定会遇上一个人，或者一群人，让你觉得，这样的日子，值。”  
“…可，那要到什么时候是个头啊？”  
“我想想啊，那，就努力活到七十岁吧。”

**“一个人毫无意识，浑身冰冷，期间会发生什么都是不确定的，说句实话，那和死有什么区别。”  
“各项生命体征比平常状态下的弱而已，还是活着的。”  
“Nah, I don't think so. 植物人也是，直接拔管子不就好了，这种日子有什么好过的。”说着甩了叉子，两手交叉到脑后，以椅子后两只腿作平衡点前后晃荡起来。  
“要是我，就早早自我了结。”  
Steve看了他半晌，半开玩笑地说，  
“就不能为我活下去？”  
Buck坐正了，正色道，“我试试。”  
又道，“不过我未必坚持得了太久，你得给我一个时限。”  
Steve忍笑。“那就70年吧。”  
“好啊。“**

Steve贴在半开的门边冰冷的墙上，泪流满面。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致敬:pixiv餅巾
> 
> [Bgm-God Knows I Tried](https://music.163.com/song/34690884?userid=253442679)


End file.
